Drops of Blood
by Angelwings23123
Summary: Will Blair be found in time?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: the characters don't belong to be

Drops of Blood

The scent was familiar…and yet he couldn't place it. The wind whistled in the silence. A branch cracked occasionally—but other than that nothing. And that scent. What was it? It was dark and he couldn't see. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see. And that scent was driving him crazy. He knew he should recognize it, but he couldn't think why. Actually, he could hardly think at all. He realized that he didn't even remember where he was. It was cold—so cold. And that scent again. Blood. That's what the scent was. He should have known that right away. The coppery scent was clogging his senses. It surrounded him, choked him…persuaded him to remember…Remember what? Where was he? What had happened? And why couldn't he remember?

Dark. Everything was so dark. His eyesight—his mind. Everything was blank except something nagging at the back of his brain. A little inkling that told him that if he did remember it would drive him insane. He knew it was something important—something that had to do with the blood…. But, he didn't want to remember. It was safer in the dark.

He was alone. And that thought echoed through his head. The feelings of loneliness and loss swept over him so intensely that it made him gasp. He was alone and the blood wasn't his. The blood wasn't his. But, he didn't want to remember. He didn't want to know whose it was. The name was on the tip of his tongue but he forced it back. He forced himself to forget—to succumb to the oblivion that was sweeping over him. And deep in the comfort of a zone he knew no more…


	2. 2

The area outside the cabin was swarming with police. They had found blood on the floor, but no trace of anyone inside. The flashing lights reflected through the window and onto the interior of the cabin where Captain Simon Banks stood. Detective James Ellison and Blair Sandburg were supposed to have been in that cabin. They were supposed to be having a relaxing vacation. But, of course they weren't there. Instead trouble had found them once again—this time in the form of an escaped convict. He didn't know why they even bothered to try to take a vacation.

He looked up as Detectives Brown and Rafe entered the cabin. He feared the worst when he saw the looks on their faces—both men were visibly shaken.

"What did you find?"

The two detectives exchanged glances and then Brown slowly began to speak:

"We found Jim—in the woods not far from the cabin…he had blood on him and he looked…" he paused, "We thought that he was dead at first—his eyes were wide open and he was just lying there…then we saw that he was breathing…"

"Any sign of Sandburg?"

"None."

Simon sighed as he headed out to his car and drove to Cascade General to check on Jim's condition.

The doctors were puzzled by Jim's condition, as they detected no physical cause for it. They pronounced that he was in a coma and put him on life-support. Simon however knew better. Jim was in a zone—a deep one by the looks of it, and the only way he would recover is if they found Blair—and soon. He sighed as he rubbed his hands over is face. Nothing was ever simple with those two. His cell phone rang at that moment and he quickly answered it hoping for good news. He swore under his breath as he listened to the voice on the other end. Things had just gotten more complicated. They had caught the convict that they had believed was responsible only to find out that he hadn't been the only one involved…  
--------------------------------

"Drip, drip, drip…" a voice intoned as the speaker watched the blood slowly flow into Blair's arm as he lay in a hospital bed.

"Can't have you dying on me just yet," she informed the still form, "that wouldn't be any fun…no fun at all…"

She frowned as she looked down at him.

"Your friend didn't like me very much—he was very mad…" she laughed as if she had just made a joke, "very mad indeed…I'm not mad though--am I, Blair?"

She waited for him answer and when he didn't she quietly continued on, "They say I am, but I'm not…I just get confused sometimes…" she smiled down at him, "but you're going to make me all better."

Her gaze once again flickered to the blood dripping into his arm.

"Drip, drip, drip…"  
--------------------------

Simon Banks sat down as he tried to digest the information that he had just received. During interrogation the convict had reluctantly informed them that he had gone to the cabin by himself in order to exact revenge on Detective Ellison. However, when he had gotten there a woman was standing in the woods not far from the cabin. She had approached him and asked him to help her. She had wanted to get Sandburg and since he wanted to get Ellison it seemed logical to help each other. He said that it had started out all right, but then the woman had begun to act…off. He had been restraining Ellison when she started babbling and pulled out a knife. She had went after Sandburg with it and at that time the convict ran from the cabin—afraid of the crazy gleam in her eyes...

The convict had looked through mug shots and had identified her as Sarah Moore. She had escaped from the mental institution for the criminally insane a few weeks ago. She had been in for the murders of two men—and it seemed that she had a fascination with blood. But her connection with Sandburg was still unknown.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many thanks to Crazy, who reviewed--hope you like the rest.


	3. 3

Sarah Moore looked up as a nurse entered the room.

"When will he be able to leave?"

"We'll have to keep him a day or two for observation once he wakes up…it was very fortunate that you brought in your husband when you did, Mrs. Sands—he lost a lot of blood," the nurse answered as she checked his vitals.

"Yes he did, didn't he?"

"Have the police found out who did this yet?" the nurse continued.

"No, they're still looking…" Sarah responded with a small smile.

The nurse made sympathetic noises as she left the room.

"It's time to wake up now, Blair," Sarah whispered to the still form on the bed, "it's time for us to leave here so you can make me better."

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked them into focus. A woman with long dark hair was leaning over his bed. His forehead wrinkled in confusion and then he remembered. His eyes widened and his mouth opened as if to scream.

"Shhhhh…none of that now," said the woman putting her finger to her lips, "we're going to leave here and you're to behave while we do."

She then pulled out a knife, "If you don't I'll have to hurt you again."

That said she unhooked the I.V. and helped him out of the bed.

Blair found that he was too exhausted to do anything but comply.  
-------------------------------------------

Simon Banks slammed the phone down with a muttered oath. No leads yet and they had also been unable to find a connection between Sandburg and Sarah Moore. And time was running out. If Sandburg was not found soon he feared that Ellison would be too far into a zone to be reached. The phone rang and he answered it praying for good news…  
----------------------------------------------

Sweat poured off Blair's brow as he was settled into the bed. They were in a hotel room, but where it was located he wasn't sure. He had passed out a few times on the way over and now he thankfully succumbed to the exhaustion that was sweeping over him. When he finally awoke he saw that she was watching him intently.

"She didn't want your help," the woman began, "but I do…I want you to help me, to make me better."

Blair looked up at her in confusion, "What?"

"I heard you talking to her," she continued, "you said that you could help her if she let you—but she didn't want your help…she didn't want it, but I do..."

Her voice trailed off and her gaze wondered around the room and Blair struggled to comprehend what she was telling him. Then her gaze went to him again and her eyes became glazed as she continued in a faraway voice, "Blood…I can hear it pump, pump, pumping away…it calls to me as it rushes through your veins…mocking me…" She glared at him then and her voice took on a decidedly maniac edge to it as she told him, "You will save me…you were going to save _her_…"

"Who, who was I going to save?" Blair asked confused.

"Alex, Alex Barnes…you told her—I heard you!"

She started to pace the room as she continued, "you came to visit her all the time…you would sit by her and tell her that you could help her if she let you…you told her to listen to your heartbeat—to follow it back so that she could get better…"

Blair stared at her as her voice picked up speed.

"I listened…I listened to it every time you came…I listened but I didn't get better…then I realized it wasn't your heart that would make me better—it was the blood flowing through it…the blood calling to me…"

She whirled around to face him and the anger melted from her face as she smiled at him and slowly walked toward the bed. It was then that he saw the knife glittering in her hand.  
---------------------------------

They had finally gotten a lead. A woman matching Sarah Moore's description had checked into a hotel on the outskirts of Cascade. As the police cars took off to that location, Simon Banks prayed that they would get there in time…

Blair's eyes widened as he struggled against the restraints binding him to the bed.

"We're going to do this right this time," the woman began, "I got a little too excited at the cabin…" She looked at him intently as she said in a serious tone, "It has to be done right or it won't work."

"Please, I'll try to help you—but not this way," Blair implored.

"Shhhh…," she said putting her finger to her lips, "no talking now."

She pulled a bandana out of her pocket and gagged him with it.

"There now," she said in a satisfied voice, "now we can start."

With her knife she gently caressed his chest just above the heart, drawing a thin line of blood.

"Little drops of blood…just drip, drip, dripping away…" she said in a faraway voice as she stared it.

She blinked and shook her head with a frown, "not enough…not nearly enough to get better…"

She was bringing the knife again to his chest when the door was suddenly kicked in.

She quickly whirled around, the knife in her hand raised and dripping with blood.

"Freeze, Cascade police!" a voice yelled as a group of officers stormed into the room, guns drawn.

"No…. get out, your going to ruin everything…" Sarah Moore responded, shaking her head.

One of the officers slowly approached her, "drop the weapon," he yelled.

Her eyes widened and the knife slowly dropped from her grasp and clattered to the floor.

As she was cuffed, she looked up at the officer with tears pooling in her eyes.

"He was going to make me better," she whispered, "he was going to make me better…"

Blair was taken to Cascade General and put into the same room with Jim. His injuries were mild considering what he had been through, but the doctors wanted him to stay a day or two for observation.

As soon as Blair saw Jim's condition, he quickly went to his side to try to bring him out the zone.

"Jim it's time to come back, big guy…" Blair said quietly as he gently rubbed his arm.

He continued to talk quietly to him for what seemed to him like hours when Jim's eyes slowly flickered opened.

"Chief?" he asked hoarsely.

Blair smiled, "Welcome back."

"I thought you were dead," Jim continued quietly, "there was so much blood…"

"Hey, it'll take more than loosing a little blood to get rid of me," Blair responded trying to lighten the mood.

"Good thing," Jim responded, tightening his grip on Blair's hand.

"Yeah," said Blair, "I'm just glad it's all over…"  
------

At the mental institution for the criminally insane, Sarah Moore huddled in a corner of her room rocking back and forth.

She mumbled, her eyes glazed as she stared at the wall," drops of blood…little drops of blood…drip, drip, drip…going to make me better…"

THE END

Please review, any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
